escrevendo certo por linhas tortas: memórias
by Atsuko Tenshi
Summary: escrevendo certo por linhas tortas: memórias de infância este é o titulo completo da oneshot dedicada a Lemmiechan! feliz aniversario atrasado! xD é uma especie de continuação da fic da Lemmie! leiam n.n


ohayou minna!

essa é a prenda de aniversário mtoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo atrasada da Lemmie-Chan! Espero k gostes amiga!!!

Boa Leitura!

**Disclaire:** beyblade não me pertence... mas acho k todos já sabem disso ou então estariam louvando-me por ter criado este anime... o que não acontece... u.u'

**

* * *

**

**Escrevendo certo por linhas tortas**

– **Memórias de infância – **

**Flash-Back:**

No reino de Meztli, o sol brilhava num céu azul límpido que previa bom tempo. Era primavera e as flores exóticas, típicas daquele reino, brotavam pela beira das estradas, campos, montanhas e telhados, mostrando toda a sua beleza e graciosidade. Uma menina de cabelos azuis-escuros e aproximadamente 8 anos estava perto da sua mãe e pai que se preparavam pra receber a Grã-duquesa de Howl que os vinha visitar. Apesar de estar receosa, pois odiava esse tipo de convívios sociais em que sempre lhe faziam muitas perguntas e lhe puxavam as bochechas dizendo que era muito fofa e coisas do género… tinha aprendido a manter sempre a postura e sorrir mesmo quando o que lhe apetecia era responder à letra. Tinha de honrar o nome dos pais… não podia ser conhecida por "princesa rebelde". Afinal, as princesas são conhecidas por serem amáveis, carinhosas, simpáticas… blá blá blá! Nada de divertimento nem brincadeiras mesmo tendo apenas 8 anos…

A voz do mordomo despertou-a dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir serem anunciadas a Grã-Duquesa de Howl e a sua filha, Lemaire. Na sala entraram uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos negros juntamente com uma menina de, aproximadamente, 6 anos de cabelos castanhos meio escuros e olhos de um verde escuro parecido à cor do musgo que compartilhava com as flores as paisagens do seu pais. A menina não parecia pertencer à realeza, foi o que rapidamente constatou Atsuko ao ver a garota correr até ela, sem sequer pedir autorização para se retirar à sua mãe, e lhe agarrar a mão com um sorriso enorme.

- Olá! Eu sou a Lemaire, mas podes me chamar de Lemmie se quiseres. Vamos brincar? – E sem esperar resposta acenou um adeus à sua mãe e puxou Atsuko até ao jardim do palácio enquanto a mãe observava tudo com um sorriso amável.

- Crianças… foi a única coisa que a Grã-Duquesa de Howl disse antes delas desaparecerem da sala, ou melhor, Lemaire a obrigar a sair.

Ao chegarem ao jardim, Lemaire ficou encantada com todas as flores que lá se podiam encontrar. Era de facto uma visão magnífica, todas aquelas flores de cores diversificadas espalhadas por todo o lado e o lago que se encontrava no centro do jardim dava um aspecto paradisíaco àquele local. Ambas se sentaram num banco junto ao lago enquanto Lemaire falava sem parar.

- O meu nome completo é Lemaire Marianne Springfield... eu não gosto nada dele, por isso, eu própria me auto nomeei de Lemmie! n.n

- Isso não é nome que se apresente para uma princesa… – disse Atsuko secamente.

- Eu também acho… ù.u

- Eu estava falando desse apelido seu… Lemmie… ¬¬'

- Ué, eu gosto! Mas qual é o seu nome completo? n.n

- Atsuko Wolf Tenshi ¬¬

- Kawaii!!! Vou chamar você de Suki-hime! – Disse Lemmie com os olhos brilhando.

- Não! Eu sou Atsuko! Pessoas da realeza não se podem tratar por apelidos… nós somos pessoas com responsabilidade perante nosso povo!

- Xii… tão nova e já pensando em suas responsabilidades? Vive sua infância Suki-hime, pois só há uma e ela dura pouco! – Disse Lemmie com um grande sorriso levantando-se e indo até à beira do lago – vamo-nos divertir Suki-hime? n.n

Aquelas palavras ficaram a remexer na cabeça de Atsuko. Talvez o que aquela garota dizia não fosse tão mentira assim… afinal, infância não dura para sempre… e sempre podemo-nos esquecer das obrigações por um pouquinho… – Hai Lemmie! – Disse levantando-se e indo ter com a garota.

- Suki-hime… Chamaste-me Lemmie!!! Estou emocionada! Afinal o meu discurso serviu para alguma coisa!!! – Exclamou Lemmie com os olhos a brilhar e atirou-se ao pescoço de Atsuko num abraço.

…

Resultado…

SLAPSH! (efeitos sonoros xD)

Atsuko e Lemmie caíram ao Lago ficando todas encharcadas e com algumas flores de lótus por cima. Sentadas no lago com água pela cinta, riram-se às gargalhadas das figuras uma da outra chamando a atenção de criadas que estavam dentro da casa. Ao ouvir-se os gritos das criadas misturados com algumas gargalhadas, os pais de Atsuko e a mãe de Lemaire foram a correr até ao jardim central…

…

Será preciso dizer o resultado?

A mãe de Atsuko, Allenya, quase teve um ataque, a mãe de Lemaire ria às gargalhadas e o pai de Atsuko continha-se para não fazer o mesmo, mas isso não durou muito tempo…

As criadas levaram as duas garotas para tomarem banho de vestirem roupas lavadas e passado algum tempo, estavam na sala a levar um sermão de Allenya e regras de etiqueta para indivíduos da realeza.

**-----x-----**

Era fim de tarde e o coche que levaria Lemaire e sua mãe de volta ao reino de Howl encontrava-se à entrada do palácio. Lá se encontravam os pais de Atsuko a despedirem-se da Grã-duquesa e Atsuko e Lemaire falando, ou melhor, Lemaire falava e Atsuko ouvia-a.

- gostei muito de te conhecer suki-hime! Até à próxima!

- mesmo depois do sermão da minha mãe você continua me chamando de suki-hime? ¬¬

- ué! Isso não me impede de a chamar da maneira que eu quero! A boca é minha! ù.u

- ¬¬''

- Sayonara suki-himeee!!! – disse enquanto entrava no coche com a sua mãe que acenava para a princesa.

- essa garota... ¬¬''' – disse Allenya antes de entrar para dentro do palácio com o seu marido.

- "como invejo esta garota...essa libedade de expressão ue ela tanto luta por ter, essa alegria, essa vida sem preocupações nem obrigações... mas numa coisa ela está certa... infância há apenas uma e dura pouco!"

**Fim do Flash-Back.**

Uma jovem de cabelos azuis-escuros observava os jardins do seu palácio tranquilamente enquanto o sol se punha. Passou suavemente a mão pela sua barriga volumosa que indicava ter uma criança de 6 meses acomodada lá dentro, longe das confusões e preocupações… Tinha acabado de chegar da festa de casamento da sua amiga de infância, Lemaire do reino de Howl, com o príncipe de Egnatz, Brooklyn. Realmente, aqueles dois estavam destinados a ficarem justos… a sua amiga merecia ser feliz, ter a oportunidade de escolher e fugir ao seu maior medo… um _casamento arranjado_… Só de se lembrar disso tinha vontade de rir. Quem diria que ela própria iria se apaixonar também de tal maneira pelo seu _noivo arranjado_.

Bonitas memórias da sua infância passavam pela sua cabeça... a infância que queria da à sua filha, que se chamaia Lemaire em homenagem à sua amiga. Observou po uma última vez o pôr do sol... o mesmo que viu nascer essa amizade à anos atrás.

Ela tinha que admitir, Lemmie seria sempre a sua melhor amiga… que a ajudava, apoiava, suportava e alegrava quando ela mais precisava. A irmãzinha que nunca teve. As irmãzinhas que ninguém poderia separar. Realmente o destino escrevia certo por linhas tortas…

**FIM

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado! especialmente tu, Lemmie! n.n

desculpa a demora mas a minha imaginação não tem andado bem ¬¬'''

bjux pra tds mas em especial pra Lemmie!! xD


End file.
